


Bloodlust

by FantasiesFandom



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boyfriends, Immortality, M/M, Old Age, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiesFandom/pseuds/FantasiesFandom
Summary: Noun:Bloodlust: A desire to kill or maim others.Alec Lightwood is a vampire. 150 years ago he got chased out of his hometown Willow Creek by vampire hunters. Many years later he decides to return.But there’s something strange lurking in the shadows, the town that use to be lively and cheerful before vampires were found out was no more. Instead the town was now silent and eerie.People were going missing, can Alec blend in or will the town people think the killer was him, after all his is the new person in town and a vampire?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a vampire story based on the shadow hunter characters. I known vampires are over used but this story is going to be different, there's going to be a little murder mystery happening. There is an old lady in this book she is not in the shadow hunters chronicles, she is purely based on my imagination. Also Isabelle is involved in the story but she isn't Alec's sibling I couldn't add her in like that but she is related to Alec. 
> 
> Enjoy!

A little old lady was sat on her rocking chair, by the fireplace, in an unlit, cramped house knitting, humming to herself quietly. She smiled to herself every now and then. She had brown wrinkly saggy skin and her eyes over the years had turned dull and cloudy as though she had seen too much suffering, her back was hunched and she was slow when she walked. Her silver hair was thinning and when she smiled she had little to none teeth and the teeth she did have were rotted and yellow. Her lips that were once beautiful were now dry and cracked. When knitting she would often miss a stitch as her hands shook uncontrollably, and a walking stick rested near her rocking chair.

 

The night outside of her house was silent; just the rustle of the wind against the trees was to be heard. She stood up and hobbled towards the window, when she saw a figure run past her house, she thought nothing of it. It was probably some hooligans, hearing stories of this old town and wanting to cause mischief to scare the locals. So she closed the window and went to bed, taking her walking stick with her just in case she needed to get up in the middle of the night.

 

As she drifted off to sleep she dreamt about when she was younger. The days when she was dancing on stage for a career. However, one night in particular stood out to her, the night of the masquerade ball.

 

She sat on a chair drinking a glass of champagne when a rather handsome young man walked over to her, he smiled at her and held out his hand. She willingly took it and he lead her to the dance floor. This man was of little words. He didn’t speak but she didn’t mind, she was mesmerised by his looks. She wanted to dance with him, be in his presence and even if that was for tonight she didn’t mind.

 

She danced the night away with this mysterious man, when there was a sudden scream; she woke up immediately from her dream. She sat there for a moment or two listening quietly for another scream, and to her surprise one came. She grabbed her walking stick and walked outside of her house.

 

The little old lady followed the direction of the scream and saw that the door was open wide, the little old lady stepped inside and walked up the stairs, she then heard the scream again.

 

“Please don’t hurt me!” Someone screamed.

 

 

The little old lady, took in a deep breath and opened the door slowly, she stepped inside the bedroom and saw a little boy lying on his bed, there was no sound coming from the little boy but the old lady could tell that he was still awake, his whole body was covered in cuts and his skin was torn open, showing his insides. The killer turned around a gave the little old lady a sinister grin, they then turned back to the boy, bit him on the neck and started eating the boys insides, starting with the intestines then ending with the heart, ripping it out of the little boys chest.

 

The killer then turned around walked over to the lady and laughed, the laugh was intimidating sounding rather loud and scary to the poor little lady, she couldn’t work out who the killer was all that the little old lady knew was that they were tall.

The killer then wiped their hands on the lady and laughed again, they then stopped and stared at the innocent boy, that they had just killed and fled the house jumping out the window.

 

The little old lady walked over to the boy and kissed his forehead apologising, she then ran down the stairs tumbling half way down and smacking her head, she stood up rather slowly and ran towards the phone and dialled 999.

 

“You have reached the police department.”

 

“T-t-there’s b-b-b-been a killing, it’s awful, the little boy.... he’s dead.” The old lady sobbed into the phone.

 

“Okay madam, can you tell us where you are?”

 

“543 Shafts wood Road, Willow Creek.”

 

“Okay madam, we will be with you shortly.” The officer said.

 

“It was so awful; I haven’t seen anything like it before, in my 86 years on this earth. They started eating the little boy.” The old lady whispered, taking the phone outside, as she didn’t want to be in the house any longer.

 

“Who’s they?”

 

“The killer, they wiped their hands on my clothes and smiled at me with the boys intestines in his mouth.”

 

“Okay madam, the police who are arriving will need a statement off you, but let me take a few notes. Did you see the killers face?”

 

“No, All I could work out was that they were tall.”

 

“Then how did you know they were smiling at you?”

 

“I couldn’t tell, it happened all too quickly, but I just had a feeling they were.” The lady said and it was all true, it did happen all to quickly and she wasn’t the best witness as she was partially blind as well so she couldn’t tell who was a boy or a girl, unless they spoke or she asked.

 

“Right.”

 

“The police are here now.” The old lady said hanging up.

 

She greeted the police officers inside and led them to the bedroom, she didn’t dare to go inside, what she saw had upset her and she didn’t want to witness the little boy when the light was on because then she could definitely see the mess he was in.

She walked down the stairs and hobbled back to her house, not knowing that she was being watched, not knowing that the killer was watching her, the little old lady didn’t have a clue, she didn’t know that she was the killer’s next victim.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alec drove down the long winding road heading to Willow creek. The road towards his old hometown was dark and eerie, as the streetlamps flickered, leaving dark shadows for monsters to hide in that may seem a little surreal, but monsters did exist, and Alec was one of them, enhancing the paranoia that surrounded the area. On the floor the black tarmac glistened from the rain, picking up and reflecting the smallest amount of light back up into the night sky.

 

As he drove on he started to remember the night of 1866 when a war broke out between “good and evil.”

 

It was a cold and frosty night. Alec and his adopted brother Jace were standing in the square watching as the buildings around them were getting burnt and fights broke out wherever they turned. Even though it was cold the boys were feeling rather warm standing near scorching fires breaking out all around them, they stood there in panic not knowing who was a vampire or a vampire hunter.

 

The two boys noticed their father walking towards them, his shirt was all bloody and he was holding a gun in one hand but in the other was a wooden steak; Alec took in a deep breath and gulped loudly. “He knows.” Ale cwhispered to Jace.

 

“Just leave it to me brother, I can show father that we do him and others around us no harm.” Jace said putting his hand on his older brother’s shoulder.

 

“Father, we’re so glad to have found you. What’s going on here?” Jace asked, lying through his teeth.

 

Their father didn’t say anything he just took out a knife from his pocket and cut deep into his wrist, Alec looked away but Jace couldn’t resist, as he sunk his teeth into his father’s wrist, Alec pulled his brother back as soon as he had gotten used to the thick red blood dripping down his father’s wrist.

 

“I don’t understand? I heard rumours that you two were monsters but I didn’t want to believe it.” Their father said.

 

“Father were still your sons, we’re just vampires.” Alec said.

 

“You are not my sons, you are monsters, and all monsters must die. I can’t let anyone see that I saved two vampires from death.”

 

“Father please, we can leave. We can leave Willow Creek and never come back.” Jace begged. But all that their father did was shake his head.

 

“Then let Alec go, let him escape and kill just one of your sons. You won’t be able to live with yourself if you kill the both of us will you? Please father.”

 

“Okay fine, you have five minutes to say your goodbyes to each other.” Their father said walking off in another direction.

 

Jace looked at his brother and smiled pulling him into a hug. Jace pulled him tighter and tighter, they were best friends and to say goodbye like this would break their heart.

 

“Jace, father isn’t looking. We can both run away together, he won’t be able to catch up with us.” Alec said.

 

“Brother, I swore to protect you, ever since we were children you helped me, I got into so many fights and you were there to save me. It’s my turn to be the hero, my turn to save your life.”

 

“No! Jace, I am the older brother it should be me not you. We can run away, come on."

 

“We will see each other soon. Trust me.”

 

“What do you mean?” Alec asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“You’ll know. When the time is right you’ll understand, besides you’ve got to live because if we both die no one will get to hear stories of the great Lightwood Wayland brothers now will they?”

 

Alec nodded, he hugged his brother once more and walked away, he stood in the distance watching, watching as his father drove a wooden steak right through his brothers heart, Alec let out a scream. He couldn’t breathe as he gasped for air, his throat was dry and tears were falling down his cheeks. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry close his eyes and wait for his brother to save him, but his brother wouldn’t come, Jace was dead. A chocked cry for help ran up his throat and tears trickled down his cheeks.

 

He knew he had to shut his emotions off, he had to forget, that was the beauty of being a vampire if there was something they didn’t like about their past then they could just not feel anymore, but Alec wanted to remember the pain he went through, pain makes him stronger.

 His mind came back to the present day as soon as he arrived in the town; he drove up to his old house and stepped out of his car, he looked up in amazement as he gazed at the large mansion that set beyond the sidewalk. In over 150 years and it still hadn’t changed, he thought it would have been burnt down in the fire. There was a rusty old twisted fence that kept the house enclosed, and neatly trimmed hedges in which surrounded the house. The roof was peaked slanting down at an angle, and each window had those royal blood red curtains in which his mother picked out when Alec was just 12 years old, one of them still had holes in on it from when Jace and himself were playing matches and had set the curtains alight.

 He smiled and climbed up the tree near his old bedroom and peered through the window, it was silent inside, so he cautiously swung himself in the dark creepy house. He turned on the light and walked out onto the landing, to his surprise he saw another light on directly in front of him, he took in a deep breath and stepped forward, creeping towards this lit bedroom.

 He opened the door slowly ready to ask the person who was in his house to leave but there was no one in there, instead there were article papers and pictures pinned up on the walls, articles dating back to 1866 the night of the war. Alec stood back in complete shock. He lived in this exactly house 150 years ago; everything was the same it was like he had never left. His bedroom was untouched, but that wasn’t the scary part.

 

The scariest part of all this was that whoever this person was they were waiting, waiting for Alec to return.

****


	3. Chapter 3

Alec walked out of the bedroom door and went straight downstairs, he then saw a young girl sat in a chair by the fireplace reading a book. she looked up and smiled at Alec.

 

“I can’t believe it’s actually you.” The young girl said standing up and walking towards Alec.

 

Alec took a step back and stared at this girl. Alec saw his reflection in the mirror and noticed that his eyes were blood shot that only meant one thing, he was craving for blood. He launched forward and landed on top of this young girl.

 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?” Alec screamed.

 

“This isn’t your house any more Alec.... The Lightwood's have grown up here for centuries and they’ve all moved on, I’m the only one left.”

 

“And were related how?”

 

“I’m like your distant niece; I have all the paperwork, where I was born, my parents and even a family tree. My name is Isabelle by the way, Isabelle Ligthwood, but you can call me Izzy.” Isabelle said handing Alec a file of documents showing him proof. Alec took them and read through the documents.

 

“Sorry about all the articles and everything.” Isabelle continued “It’s just that I hear rumours of the Lightwood Wayland brothers, many rumours about how one escaped during the War but one of them died. I was trying to work out why the war had started; I then came across an article about this young boy who had saved someone in a car crash from dying. It was a young girl and she left the accident with no injury whatsoever, she was supposed to be dead. There was a picture of her and in the background you were standing there, it made no sense. So I just researched and found out we were related.”

 

“Who else have you told?” Alec asked.

 

“No one, I promise.” Isabelle said.

 

“Good, well, I’m heading out, I’m hungry, I’ll be staying here for a few days and I want my old room back.”

 

“Of course, I have so many questions to ask you. Firstly what are you doing here?”

 

“And I’ll be happy to answer them, just not now Izzy.” Alec said walking out of the front door and running down towards the centre of town.

 

Complete silence surrounded him as he walked around; he walked into a pub and ordered himself a beer.

 

“Where’s the hospital?” Alec asked.

 

“Just down the street, it takes about half an hour to walk.” The young man said smiling.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Sure, I haven’t seen you around here before?” The young man asked.

 

“No, I’m just visiting my sister.” Alec lied.

 

“Oh well, I guess I’ll be seeing you around then er?”

 

“Alec.”

 

“I’ll see you around then Alec.” The man said smiling and walking off.

 

“Wait, I never got your name.” Alec shouted.

The man turned around and smiled "Magnus, Magnus Bane." He then walked away.

 

Alec wasn’t very good at talking when it came to talking to boys, you would think that he would have mastered it by now, but he hadn’t. He was a complete sucker for romance, but he had never found the right boy in where he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

 

He drank the rest of his beer and walked out of the pub, he then ran to the hospital, a half an hour walk would take him two minutes.

There were some things that Alec loved about being a vampire; he was incredibly fast and strong, mind compulsion and healing powers. He lured people in with his looks, smell and voice. He was the world’s best predator and yet people still wanted to know him.

 

He arrived at the hospital and walked through the white double doors, sneaked his way past the nurses and doctors and went straight to the blood bank, on the second floor, of the five story building. He kicked open the door with all his strength and packed some of the blood packets into his rucksack. He then ran out of the hospital and went straight into the woods.

 

He took a blood packet from his bag and sat on a log, ripping the top of the packet and drinking it. He let out a sigh and threw it on the floor, drinking hospital blood, as never the same as drinking fresh blood from a human’s blood.

 

Blood from a human was sweet and fresh; the blood from the hospital had been saved and cooled in a fridge making it lose its sweetness.

 

“Hospital blood just isn’t the same is it Alec?” Someone said from behind him, making Alec turn around to face this person.

 

 He looked up and smiled at the beautiful girl standing in front of him, he jumped up and pulled her into a hug squeezing her tightly, the girl laughed and pushed him off.

 

“Clary, am I glad to see you, how long has it been?”

 

“25 years, I’ve been waiting for your return. I missed my best friend.”

 

“Wow, I’ve missed you too Clary, what have you been doing?”

 

“You know just travelling, ended up here about 4 years ago and haven’t moved since.”

 

“Why would you chose to come back to this dump?”

 

“It’s home Alec, but I could ask you the same question...”  


Alec took in a deep breath and stared at his best friend, what he was about to say was going to sound crazy so instead he decided to lie.

 

“Just thought I’d come back and see how much it has changed, after all this place is still home and I miss it.”

 

“I know when you’re lying Lightwood and this is one of your lies.”

 

“Why are you back?” Alec asked hoping Clary would answer his question before he told her the truth.

 

“This is going to sound stupid, but I really miss Jace and before he came to find you on the night of the war, he told me that he loved me. I never got a chance to tell him how I felt and still do. So I just thought I’d come back here to try and get over him.”

 

“I miss him too Clary, that’s why I’m back, that night before father killed him I begged for him to run away with me, that we need to stick together always, he just said we will one day. I never really understood what he meant, but then it struck me. I can save him, we can save them all.”

 

“How?” Alec asked curiously.

 

“I don’t know. I haven’t worked that out yet.” Alec whispered determined to find out how he could be reunited with his brother once more.

 

That night in Willow Creek, when everyone was asleep the murderer struck, killing yet another victim, a young girl.

 

The killer was going to kill the old lady but she was out of town, don’t worry though her time will come and the killer would make sure it was a brutal death, she was the only person who knew who the killer was and one day the lady might remember and turn the killer in.

 

And they couldn’t let that happen!

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter goes into specific detail about dying so if you do not like to picture blood and gore maybe you shouldn't read this chapter.

It had been a month since Alec had moved back to Willow Creek and five people had been murdered, Alec sat at the bar just staring at Magnus. At times he thought he had a chance with Magnus but as soon as they got one step closer to kissing or hugging Magnus would turn the cold shoulder. It was like he knew Alec was a vampire, it seemed like he was afraid. 

"Alec Lightwood is that you?" 

Alec turned around and saw a little old lady hobbling towards him. Alec looked the old lady up and down, was he supposed to recognise this old lady? He knew he had many partners in the past and eventually they would all grow up and get old but he didn't remember this one. 

Who's asking?" Alec asked, pulling out the chair for the old lady to sit on.

"January 1946, the masquerade ball, held here every year at Willow Creek. That's where I remember you from." The little old lady said.

"Dorothy Withers?" Alec asked.

"My oh my Alec, you haven't changed, we danced all night and all morning. I invited you back to my house. Let you drink from me and then when I woke up you were gone."

"You haven't changed have you Dorothy, still that beautiful dancer to me."

"My legs don't work as well as they use to, but hey I'm 82 years old and I still remember old friends." She said smiling at Alec.

"Can I get you anything else to drink?" Magnus said cutting of Alec's and Dorothy's conversation.

Dorothy looked Magnus up and down and her face turned pale white. She stood up grabbed her walking stick and apologised to Alec "I have to go. It's past my bed time." The old lady said.

"Well can I come round for a cup of tea sometime?" 

"Oh that would be wonderful Alec, you know where to find me, the same old house." The old lady said looking at Alec and smiling, her eyes darted towards Magnus she let out a squeal he eyes widened and she hobbled out the door.

Dorothy hobbled all the way to her house and with shaky hands she dialled 911.

"I know who the killer is... The willow Creek killer...." Dorothy then let out a gasp of air, she dropped the phone and brought her hand up to throat, looking down she saw blood covering her hands, she gasped for air and fell to the floor, trying to speak as she held her throat tightly. As she chocked on little air she had left, her lungs filled up with blood, this is what it was like to drown.

 

Her back arched in pain as she tried to scream, trying to find the words to say, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, gasping for air. her mouth was open, and she was letting out discreet, minuscule amounts of air through her oesophagus, trying to buy as much time as she could before Dorothy ran out of air. She  had to survive. She had to somehow reach the surface, and survive. poor Dorothy didn't want to die. She was running out of air. She tried to look up to see sunlight, but She saw none, as her vision became blurry and she was in and out of consciousness. It dawned on her that she wouldn't make it. Dorothy let out another breath of air, this one more copious than the others. Her body went limp, and her mind went blank, this was it she gave up on all effort. No one was coming she couldn't speak and the blood was now surrounding her on the floor. She thought for a second if she held her throat tightly, she could have the energy to stand and walk out of her house making her way to somewhere busy so someone could save her, but she couldn't move as her breaths became scarce and her heart hardly beat, until she would feel nothing and leave everything behind.

The killer fled the scene after maiming her to pieces taking her heart as a souvenir, only to come to the conclusion that he would most probably eat it later. That was the killer's signature, ripping out it's victims hearts.  Every killer wanted to be remembered and this was their way of showing people that the killer must be feared.

The next morning and Alec walked to Dorothy's house he saw the door was open so he let himself in and that's when he saw his old friend dead on the ground, the phone near by. Alec ran up to her and checked her all over, the blood on her throat was now dry, there was a hole in her chest where her heart was supposed to be, her eyes were wide open and her mouth was hanging open as if she was trying to speak when she died. Alec took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. He held her hand and as he did he felt something inside, he ungripped her clenched hands and took out the crumpled piece of paper.

_ "She had to die. She knew too much." _

Alec tried to look around for something that the killer could have used but he couldn't find anything. he examined the body carefully and saw three long marks going down her throat, it looked like claw marks. Whoever, whatever did this wasn't human, that's for sure.

Alec walked out the house and went straight to the pub he ordered a pint and sat down.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost." Magnus said, cleaning some wine glasses.

"Something like that." Alec whispered, taking a chug of his beer.

"Is there a Mr Lightwood in here?" 

Alec turned around and saw two police officers standing there with handcuffs at the ready. Alec stood up and looked at these two men.

"What's this about?" Alec asked.

"Alec Lightwood, you're under arrest for the murder of Dorothy Withers. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

Alec stared at Magnus and said "I didn't kill her." But the police grabbed his wrists put handcuffs on them and pulled him away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Alec sat on the prison bed, just staring at the two police officers guarding him. How could they think it was Alec? Alec definitely wasn't the killer, for starters he didn't have claws, he wouldn't rip out her heart. If Alec was the killer he would have drained their blood. Alec would never kill anyone, he could control his thirst. He didn't need to kill anyone to have a decent meal, and then when it was over he could compel them to forget he ever drank from them.

"Alec you have a visitor." One of the police officers said.

Alec nodded and followed the police officer to the waiting room, he looked around and saw none other than the wonderful Magnus Bane. Alec sat down opposite Magnus.

"I didn't kill anyone, you have to believe me Magnus."

"I believe you. I know it wasn't you."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled but then his smile turned into a frown "Is that blood on your t-shirt?"

Magnus looked down at his white stained t-shirt and sighed "Oh um... no... that's um... that's um jam."

"I can smell it. That's blood." Alec said looking away before he sunk his teeth into the neck of Magnus Bane.

"Oh right, nothing gets passed the vampire of Willow Creek does it? I know all about your family. The Lightwood Wayland brothers were legends, shame about Jace though isn't it?"

"How did you know?" Alec said leaning in closer trying to get a whiff of Magnus's sent. Alec then let out a laugh and slammed his hand down onto the table. "Of course it makes sense, all this time I thought it was just the pub but no it's you. You smell like wet dog, trying to hide the fact that you're a werewolf with blood."

"Clever vampire." Magnus laughed.

"You did it didn't you? You're the willow Creek Killer."

"No, I wouldn't kill anyone. I would never, I mean yeah I forget when I turn what I do, but I only kill animals, never humans.... I gotta go." Magnus said scratching his head and standing up not looking behind him.

Alec laughed, walked over to the police officer and grabbed him by the shoulder and stared into his eyes.

"You are going to let me go, drop the charges. Fill out paperwork and make Alec Lightwood innocent."

"Alec Lightwood is innocent." The police officer said. Alec smiled grabbed his coat and walked straight out of the door, he loved compelling people it made him feel special, he could get anything he ever wanted and he loved it.

Alec walked into his house and collapsed onto the sofa, he poured himself some whiskey and drank it, kept on pouring until there was nothing left.

"Hey Alec, are you the killer?" Izzy said sitting down next to Alec.

"No, I don't kill people like that, if I would want to kill someone, I would drain all their blood then probably rip their head straight off their body, I wouldn't ever rip their heart from their chest. So I'm guessing you haven't got a lead on who the killer could be?"

"No nothing. Clary has been helping me, she's really sweet. She said there were scratch marks all over every victims neck, the only creature who is capable of that is a werewolf but I don't know of any in this town." Izzy said sighing.

Alec didn't say anything, he stood up and ran out the door ignoring Izzy's pleading calls to come back, he ran to the pub and went inside, looked around frantically for Magnus but couldn't find him so he asked one of the bar staff, they explained that Magnus had a day off today and gave Alec directions to where Magnus lived. Alec ran to the house and banged on the door until Magnus answered.

"The famous Alexander Lightwood is out of prison."

"I know you're the killer, don't try to hide it." Alec said looking inside Magnus's house.

Magnus sighed and let Alec in, they walked to the lounge and sat down, Magnus pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at Alec he didn't even know what to say.

"Look, whatever you think I have done. I haven't. I am no killer."

"The Magnus I know would never kill anyone that's true, but the werewolf Magnus is a killer. I could be barking completely up the wrong tree here but maybe I could help you figure it out. Maybe if you were the killer we could work together to stop you from killing." Alec answered.

"What do you want in return?"

"Help in getting my brother back, you seem to know a lot about us and I feel like he's still alive."

"Of course he is, he isn't dead, when he got staked through the heart, a witch preserved his body, he made a deal with a witch, so that when the time was right he could be unstaked and walk the streets again."

"Where's the body?"

"I don't know, only the witch knows."

"Who is this witch?"

"I don't know the answer to that either, they're probably dead."

"You've got to help me find him Magnus. Help me find the witch, help me get my brother back."

"Okay but doing it at my house isn't going to help, I don't have any of the recourses and by recourses I mean your niece Isabelle. So perhaps working on this project at your house would be better."

"What are you saying?" Alec questioned.

"Not to sound weird or anything, but maybe I should move in. I mean we will be working very late and with a killer on the loose I don't want to get murdered walking home. I'm not immortal like you."

"Come on the wolf boy, pack your things and lets move."

"Wolf boy? Do you have to call me that?" Magnus moaned.

Alec laughed and walked out the door followed by Magnus, once they arrived at Alec's house, Alec grabbed Magnus by the hand lead him to the sofa and they both sat down, Alec never letting go of Magnus's hand, Alec stared straight into Magnus's eyes and smiled that warming smile that spoke a thousand words, a smile that made Magnus feel warm and giddy inside.

"Welcome to your new home wolf boy." Alec said never letting go of Magnus's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus's hand reached for Alec's and they interlocked as the two boys kissed tentatively, passionately and then, tenderly. Magnus pulled the tight black t-shirt up over Alec's head. Alec breathed heavily as Magnus pulled him closer, so they were just inches away from each other, then without a moment for Alec to think what was happening, Magnus pressed his lips against Alec with passion, love and affection as his warm hands roamed all over Alec's naked body leaving a trail of sparks in their wake.

Alec felt something hit his face, he opened his eyes and saw Isabelle looking at him, she let out a small cough, and raised her eyebrows. Alec sighed, that was just a dream wasn't it? Magnus never kissed him.

"What?" Alec responded.

"I've been talking to you for about half an hour now, only to realise that you weren't actually listening to me. Your coffee has gone cold."

"Oh sorry, I was distracted."

"Yeah distracted by someone called Magnus Bane." Izzy laughed taking a bite of her toast.

Magnus then walked through the kitchen, he grabbed a mug and poured himself a coffee. Alec let out a loud sigh and shook his head.

"Would it kill you to wear a shirt once in a while?" Alec moaned.

"Why, does Alexander like what he sees?" Magnus teased.

"Shut up! Just put on a bloody top, we got work to do okay?" Alec said.

It really bothered Alec when Magnus would walk around half naked, he really liked what he saw and each passing moment, he fell more and more in love with Magnus Bane. As time went on he started to believe that Magnus wasn't a killer how could anyone that sweet and innocent kill someone. But then again Magnus was a werewolf.

"How did you become a vampire?" Magnus asked, walking into the study, whilst pulling a top over his head.

"It was back in 1863 I was 18 and I was in love with this boy, he was a pig farmer, very poor whilst my family well we were a wealthy family, I never intended to fall in love with him but there was something about him that drew me closer. We use to hook up in the stables when no one was looking, get drunk and have sex. It was the only way he could do it. Then one night I waited for him in the stables but he never showed. I was so angry with him for leading me on that I walked to the river and tried to kill myself, I drowned but woke up as a vampire, turns out he had been slipping me his blood whenever we would drink, turns out he was only hooking up with me because I was vulnerable, him and his lover needed an army of vampires, so they turned people, it was only a matter of time before war broke out. It was selfish of me but I then turned my brother Jace, I couldn't think of a world without him. He then turned Clary, they were supposed to be together forever, we all were, and now I'm still alive and my brother is dead. I was supposed to die back in 1863, but instead I live to tell the story of the worst moment of my life, the night I lost my brother."

"I am so sorry." Magnus whispered pulling Alec into a hug. "No one deserves to go through that pain, especially someone like you."

"Sometimes I think about how different my life would have been if I wasn't a vampire you know?"

"Yes but if that was the case you would be dead. I wouldn't have met you, since coming to this town I've never really met anyone quite like you, I guess what I'm saying is I'm glad I met you because you're my best friend."

Alec smiled at Magnus he didn't know how else to respond to hear those words "Best friend" really hurt, Alec didn't want to be best friends with Magnus but he had to get over the fact that Magnus wasn't interested in boys and that they were destined to be friends and that's it.

"We've known each other for six months now Magnus and it seems like I know nothing about you. Tell me things, anything."

"Well, I'm 24 years old, I'm the only person left in my family, my parents died a few years ago and they only had me, I guess everyone in my family eventually died. I killed my mother and my dad killed himself a few weeks after, I had been on the run for three years, until I stumbled across Willow Creek, I guess I fell in love with the town, I knew of it's past and I thought maybe others like me would return. I changed my name and identity, so that's how I became Magnus Bane. My name before three years ago doesn't matter anymore because I am not that little boy anymore."

"Why did you kill your mum?"

"It was an accident, we had an argument, I can't remember what it was about but I got mad, I was so angry and my rage took over me, so I pushed her, I didn't even think it was that hard but she went flying across the room and into a brick wall, she hit with such force that her head cracked open and she couldn't be saved, she had severe brain damage and lost too much blood. Killing my mother triggered the werewolf curse. I didn't know it could be hereditary but apparently my great great great grandad was a werewolf and it skips a few generations."

"Oh Magnus, that's awful, I don't blame you, I hope you know that."

"Of course, I mean you've probably killed people that you regret, but have also saved lives. I don't see us as monsters, I just see us as species trying to survive in a world that doesn't understand. A world that won't ever accept us, a world that is selfish and cruel and will only see us as enemies but we feel just the same emotions they feel, we can love just as much as them and we can hurt just as hard, but just because were different people treat us with no respect and I guess I'm just happy to have found someone who I can share my thoughts and feelings with, who will understand me and my actions. Who will care for me no matter what."

"Exactly, were brothers, and nothing will change that wolf boy."

The two of them stared into each others eyes, Alec thought they were going to kiss but the door burst open and they stood Izzy, pale white and out of breath, she helfd her chest as if to gain poise as well as her breath, stepped forward and stared at the two boys.

"There's been another death, the killer has striked again." Izzy said.

"At least we know you're innocent." Alec said standing up and grabbing Magnus's hand and leading him to investigate.

 

 


End file.
